From Here To Eternity
by cakefic
Summary: While at the beach, Mimi rejects Roger’s spontaneity, Angel and Collins play Marco Polo, Joanne naps, Maureen flirts with a lifeguard who’s interested in someone else, and Mark is happy. won 2nd at speed rent


**Title: From Here To Eternity****  
**

**Author:** MrS. LuCkY SpEnCeR(Kristie"monorail geek" at lj)

**Feedback:** Would be appreciated :D

**Pairing:** Basically canon. Roger/Mimi, Angel/Collins, Maureen/Joanne…and Mark's alone. Kind of.

**Word Count:** 1,481

**Rating:** T (see "Warnings")

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Summary:** While at the beach, Mimi rejects Roger's spontaneity, Angel and Collins play Marco Polo, Joanne naps, Maureen flirts with a lifeguard who's interested in someone else, and Mark is happy.

**Notes:** I wrote this while I should've probably been packing for my fun-filled, week-long schooner cruise with complete strangers that I'm so excited about. Not. :C But yeah, I won't be on until next week, so if there arereviews I won't see them right away and all. But, please review anyway!

**Special Thanks:** My mother, for taking me and my sister to the beach almost every day of every summer when I was little.

**Spoilers:** Maureen's an obsessive compulsive flirt who dated Mark. Also, some of the lyrics of "_Your Eyes_". Even though it's not the person's eyes they're singing about in this.

**Warnings:** Suggestive stuff...nothing too, too bad though. And, a tad bit of language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rent, and I most likely never will.

**From Here To Eternity**

"Oh, come on, Mimi! Live a little!"

"_Roger_!" Mimi hissed, "That's disgusting! I won't!"

"Why not?" Roger sat up on his beach chair next to Mimi's. They were close to the water, and if the tide came in, they would surely be submerged.

"For one," Mimi started, crossing her arms, "Sand. It's everywhere. It would get everywhere."

"We could put a towel down. And come on, sand gets everywhere no matter what you do at the beach."

Mimi shook her head and placed it in her hands, "Roger, it would be one thing if we were alone. But there are all these people here!"

"It could be like that old movie. That one…um. I don't remember the name." Roger scratched his head.

"_From Here To Eternity_?" they heard Mark's voice behind them.

"Yeah! That one! Wait…what the hell, Mark? Stop filming this!"

Mark frowned and turned off his camera, "I've gotta say, Mimi. That's a very romantic scene. I can only guess Roger isn't usually like this. I'd take advantage of it, if I were you."

"Yeah! Wait, _what do you mean_ if you were her?"

"Really, Roger. I don't want to. Why can't we just play Marco Polo with Angel, Maureen, and Collins?"

"Because." Roger folded his arms, "Maureen always cheats at Marco Polo. If she's Marco, she opens her eyes. If she's polo, she doesn't say "polo". She just swims away."

"I still think it'd be more fun than sitting on the beach, watching you read _Rolling Stone_. Oh, and I almost forgot, contemplating _and I quote_, 'getting it on' on the beach. Tu es muy, muy, muy stupido!" Mimi pouted.

"Well. You could lie down and get a tan. Don't girls like that?"

"I'm plenty tan. If anyone needs a tan it's Mark." Mimi turned around, to say this to Mark's face, but he was gone.

"Freaking Albino…" Roger muttered.

"I don't care what you do. I'm going to play Marco Polo." She then ran over to the water, where Maureen, Angel, and Collins were.

"Mimi!" Angel called to her. She was wearing men's swim trunks with a pink, women's bikini top. She was also wigless, as she wouldn't want to lose one in the water.

"Can I play, guys?"

"Sure!" Maureen jumped, "You can be Marco…"

"_Collins_!" Angel shrieked, "This is the fifth time you've splashed me today, sweetie!"

Maureen continued, "Go under water, and count to ten. Then, keep your eyes shut. You yell "Marco", we yell "Polo". You know the drill."

Mimi nodded and went under. She wasn't used to having her hair up, but she was trying to avoid a tangled mess later. She stuck her hand above the surface and counted to ten.

"Marco!" she called, her eyes shut.

"Polo!" she heard twice, both coming from the left. She swam that way, and called "Marco!" again.

"Polo!"

The same two voices. She swam forward.

"Maureen?" she called, "Polo?"

No answer.

"Time out!" Mimi opened her eyes, looking for Maureen. No where. "You guys." she said to Angel and Collins, "Where's Maureen?"

Collins pointed to the lifeguard stand, where Maureen, in her neon bikini, was twirling her hair, a female lifeguard next to her.

The lifeguard looked like she'd stepped right out of _Baywatch_. Her bathing suit was as red as a siren, and her blonde hair resembled that of _Barbie's_

"So…" Maureen smiled flirtatiously at the woman, "I think saving lives is a very…uh…_noble_ profession."

The lifeguard was friendly, but obviously clueless that Maureen was flirting with her.

Roger could tell though. He put the _Rolling Stone _down and decided to inform Joanne, who had been napping on a lawn chair.

"Joanne, wake up!" Roger stood in front of her, clapping.

Joanne tried to hide the annoyance on her face, as she stretched, just having woken up.

"What, Roger? If you found another hermit crab, that's great, really. I just want to get back to…"

"It's not that." Roger cut her off, "Maureen's flirting with a lifeguard. I thought you might want to know."

"That's okay. Thanks for telling me though." Joanne shut her eyes, about to drift back into Dreamland.

"You're not gonna do anything about it?" Roger pulled her out of Dreamland. Again.

"Nah." Joanne waved her hand nonchalantly, "It gets it out of her system."

She was about to close her eyes again, when she noticed Maureen walking away from the lifeguard stand, looking peeved.

"Honey Bear, what's wrong?" Joanne stood up, brushing sand off of her orange one piece.

"Th-th-that lifeguard!" Maureen stuttered, angrily, "I was talking to her, right? Just friendly and all, but do you _know_ what she asked me!"

Joanne and Roger were about to make their guesses, when Maureen started up again.

"She pointed to Mark, and said, 'Do you know that cute, blond guy with the camera?'! Mark! _Mark_! _MARK_! Of all people!"

Roger immediately started cracking up. He couldn't help it. It was just too funny.

Maureen eventually calmed down, and actually perked up.

"Wow, Ro-_ger_. Your abs are, like…whoa. I didn't even know you worked out!"

Maureen hitting on him had always made Roger uncomfortable. It usually only happened when she was drunk, but he backed away from her, anyhow, heading back to his _Rolling Stone_.

"_Your abs! As we said our goodbyes!_" he could hear Maureen sing. Or was it scream? Both.

"_Can't get them out of my mind, and I find I can't hide! From your abs!_"

"_Maureen_!" he could hear Joanne reprimand her.

"Come on, _pookie_! I mean, I've always thought he was hot, but…wow!"

Roger shuddered.

He looked over to his left, and found Mark talking with the blonde lifeguard. He chuckled to himself, before taking a sip of his pink lemonade that he hoped no one saw him drink.

* * *

"_Maureen_!" Angel threw her arms in the air, "That took an hour! You can't just lie down on our sandcastle!" 

But, Maureen didn't hear Angel's scolding. She didn't notice her and Collins trying to lift her off the sandcastle. All she could see was Roger, who was sleeping on a Mickey Mouse towel.

_Ahhhhhh_…_Roger_.

She wasn't in love with him, and she knew it. She was in love with Joanne, of course. She was only lusting over Roger. And it would probably end once he put a shirt on.

"Mark!" Collins called to the filmmaker, who was heading toward the six other friends, "Where have you been all day, man?"

Mark pushed up his glasses. Collins couldn't help but laugh at the scrawny little guy. His ribs were practically poking through his skin.

"Well, I filmed a lot. Tide pools; sand crabs; Roger and Mimi making out; sunbathers; that drowning guy; Roger and Mimi fighting; people littering; Roger and Mimi fighting with me; Angel, Collins, and Mimi playing Marco Polo, and Maureen _trying_ to flirt with a lifeguard."

Maureen made a face at her ex-boyfriend.

"And then I treated the same lifeguard to a watermelon flavored slushie."

"Good for you, Mark." Mimi congratulated him, "How'd you get the money?"

He shrugged, "Found it in the sand. I got her number, though."

This got a much deserved round of applause from everyone except Maureen and Roger. Maureen, because she was jealous, and Roger, because he was asleep.

"You know," Mimi smiled mischievously, "Roger hasn't been in the water all day…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Joanne pointed to a pile of sand buckets they had previously used to make sandcastles.

"I know I am!" Collins grabbed one, and ran to the shore, where everyone followed him.

"On the count of three, we dump these." Joanne whispered, while Angel snickered.

"One." Angel stopped snickering.

"Two." Mimi smacked Mark, who had been looking down her bathing suit.

"Three!"

Desperately trying to hold back their laughter, they poured six buckets of salt water onto the sleeping songwriter.

He awoke immediately.

"What the fuck, you guys!"

They were still laughing.

"This is war!" Roger smirked, grabbing some water buckets of his own, from behind his beach chair.

"Where did you get those, baby?" Mimi asked, confused.

"It was my plan of attack. But you guys beat me to it." Roger picked one of them up.

"Oh shit!" Roger hit Collins with one.

"Please, no, Roger!" Roger hit Joanne with one.

"Rog Podge! I'm sorry!" Roger hit Maureen with one.

"Ah!" Roger hit Angel with one.

"Aw, come on, Roger!" Roger hit Mark with one.

"Roger," Mimi stepped forward, "no one ever goes to the other side of the beach. What do you say, you and I…"

Roger dropped the water bucket and picked up a towel. A towel that happened to be Maureen's.

The walked off, arms linked, leaving five drenched bohemians somewhat annoyed.

"That's not fair!" Angel called

"That's my towel!" Maureen called, "Ew!"

"Where are they going?" Joanne asked Mark.

"From here to eternity."

**The End**


End file.
